


Stiles Forgets Movie Night

by waitingtobewritten



Series: Stiles fails at pack mom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Movie Night, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobewritten/pseuds/waitingtobewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles forgets the weekly movie night and the pack are left traumatised by their alpha pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Forgets Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So no real timeline, the pack includes pretty much everyone and there's no threats or deaths.

Stiles Forgets Movie Night

Isaac pouted as he held up the one scarf against his neck and then the other. Stiles kept his smile in check as he studied each scarf seriously, his lips pursed in concentration. After minutes of deliberation, he chose the darker shade of blue and watched as Isaac beamed at him before wrapping the scarf around his neck, hugging him and leaving.

Derek entered the room as Isaac left, feeling incredibly aroused by Stiles’ mothering of his pack. It was a wolf thing to be proud that his pack turned to Stiles for help and guidance, as it showed that they supported his choice in mate and therefore Stiles as Alpha also. He approached his mate from behind, wrapping his arms around his slender hips and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Hm, that feels nice. What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason to kiss my mate now?”

Stiles grinned and turned in Derek’s arms, his own going around his mate’s neck. He pressed his body against Derek’s considerably harder one, smirking as he found evidence of his mate’s arousal.

“You were spying again weren’t you?? Let me guess, you watched me help Isaac out?”

“Sassy mouthed mate.”

Derek punctuated each word with a kiss to Stiles pouting lips and grinned when he tried to bite back.

“Ahh ahh, I’m the one who bites.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows and watched as Derek’s eyes darkened, red shining through as he pressed closer to Stiles. He shifted his hips, smirking as Stiles hissed in response and his hands tightened their grip on his hips. He loved having his hands on his mate, seeing the different cast of their skin, his tanned hands against Stiles’ pale, glowing skin. He smiled, knowing he could only show his emotions now because Stiles had shown him it was okay to show you cared. His relationship with the pack had improved so much since the mating and it was easy to see how when Stiles was surrounded by the pack and they were looking to him to guide them and Derek, to protect them.

“If that’s the case Mr Big Bad Alpha, why not take me upstairs and show me your teeth?”

Derek watched Stiles’ eyes light up with amusement as he teased him and released a low growl that vibrated between them, the scent of Stiles’ arousal growing stronger. In one quick move, he swung Stiles over his shoulder, laughing at the immediate shouts and threats and ran up the stairs, dumping him on the bed before moving out of reach. Stiles sat up and narrowed his eyes warningly at his mate.

“I think you owe me for that. Now take off your shirt.”

Derek shrugged before reaching down to grab the bottom of his shirt with both hands, lifting it slowly, to bare an inch and then two of tanned, smooth skin. Stiles caught his breath and gestured for him to go faster. Derek shook his head, his eyes glowing red and smiled, slow and easy. He pulled the shirt up in one move, chucking the scrap of cloth behind him. He teasingly undid the top button of his jeans, leaving the zipper to release slowly as he pulled the jeans down, leaving him clad in only his black boxers. He looked over to the bed where Stiles was watching his eyes already glued to the bulge in Derek’s boxers, his tongue swiping out to wet his lips. Derek growled and pounced on the bed, taking care to ensure that Stiles landed carefully. His claws were out and ripping through the t shirt covering his mate, the waste material pushed out of the way as his lips followed the trail of Stiles’ neck down to his collarbone and across his chest, before moving back to his neck and more specifically, the mark he had left, the night of their mating. He sucked and nibbled at the flesh, as his hands found their way to the front of Stiles’ jeans and unfastened them, he moved out of the way so he could kick them off. Sighing in pleasure at laying skin to skin with Stiles, he settled on top of him, connecting their lips in a slow, thorough kiss, enjoying the taste and softness of his mate. Hands inched down his back and onto his ass, massaging and shaping, he allowed the motions for a minute before grabbing the hands and pinning them above Stiles’ head. There were no rules about who was in charge or control in bed but there were occasions when Derek liked to play the Alpha and Stiles liked to allow him.

Stiles left his hands above his head, knowing Derek would only put them back if he moved them anyways. He groaned as his mate’s lips connected his own again, his tongue lazily tangling with his own and one hand tracing the path of moles down his chest and across his hip bones. That Derek knew where each one was only highlighted the attention his mate gave his body and pleasure. He squirmed under the touch and smirked as Derek stilled above him. Knowing it would drive him wild, he rubbed up and against Derek’s erection, the friction causing him to moan loudly. He groaned as Derek’s hand flexed on his hip, holding him still. He grinned until he felt Derek’s teeth press against his skin, the need to feel them sink deep enough to leave a mark but not too break skin. He whimpered as Derek moved his hips in thrusts against him, deliberately keeping the movements off rhythm as to keep Stiles desperate. Stiles thrust up against Derek, his need for release heightened. Derek rotated his hips again, grinding his cock down hard. Derek moved his other hand to grip in Stiles hair and pull him into a hot, frenzied kiss, their movements suddenly fast and needy. Derek’s hand found its way between them to push Stiles’ briefs down, taking the time to lower his own before pushing their dicks together and gripping them tight. He licked a strip on his hand and used it to rub them both, the build up having them both close to orgasm. He held out until Stiles’ moan signified he was done before coming himself with a grunt, the combination of their scents filling the room. He sank down onto the bed, knowing he would be covering Stiles with his scent as he did.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that Sourwolf, but is there any reason we stopped at a handjob?”

“Well it’s a Thursday Stiles.”

“Right so, no sex on Thursdays? Since when?”

“Uh not exactly...”

Stiles looked confusedly up at his mate and tried to understand what he was talking about.

“Its movie night Stiles, you chose the day and time, we have it weekly, that is why Derek stopped at hands, he heard us arrive but of course, had to make us listen to you both finish before reminding you. Nice finishing note there by the way.”

Lydia’s voice permeated the room as Stiles screeched at the surprise before gasping at her as she stared at Derek’s ass. Stiles grabbed the pillow and covered the very fine specimen before flopping back. Derek growled at Lydia to get out, his wolf angry at her being near his naked mate and Stiles waved.

“Well there goes all the respect the kids had for me. I only hope Scott is late as usual.”

Derek laughed and shook his head.

“Uh sorry, he’s downstairs and offended by your lack of faith in him.”

“Oh great. Time to face the music then. And for the interruption and lack of actual sex, I’m choosing the movie.”

“Not Avengers.” The combined shout of the pack reached the upper levels of the house clear enough that even Stiles’ human ears could hear. He grinned.

“Nope, not Avengers, I’m thinking an Iron Man Marathon.”

Derek grinned at his mate, before pulling on his clothes and following him downstairs. He watched as Scott refused to hug Stiles claiming he smelled but grow jealous as Boyd got attention, he saw as everyone clamoured to be around Stiles, knowing that all was well, and the pack was good.

 


End file.
